Don't Forget Me
by aqua711marine
Summary: Miley and Nick were so in love. And it hurts so bad to know he'll never know how much. COMPLETE!
1. Tender Hearts

**Okay guys this is my first Hannah Montana story…not really about Hannah too much but whatever. Couldn't decide between ideas…finally came up with this.**

**FLASHBACK:**

"Miley! Hurry up!", my friend Ashley shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Chillax." I hurried to catch up with her. I wished I could just wear my hair in a messy bun to these things. I wanted my brown curls off my neck like crazy. But my perfectly styled hair would have to do for now.

Ashley stopped to wait for me. When I finally reached her, she smiled at me and we walked into Music Is Life charity concert.

"Cute dress, Ash. You to Miles!", A passing star called to us.

"Thanks!" we called over our shoulders.

"So Smiley Miley, are you ready to rock this show?" Ashley grinned at me.

"Oh yeah!" I high fived her and we both laughed. "I'm pretty excited. You know? I mean I-". Suddenly I stopped breathing.

"Miles?" Ashley waved her hand in front of my face, "You mean you what?"

But instead of answering of her. I found my feet walking away.

Towards him.

He had curly black hair, sensitive eyes, and everything about him seemed…perfect.

I stood there in front of him until he turned and caught my eye. My breath caught in my throat.

"Oh. Hey. Didn't see you there", he said softly. I fought a smile.

"No problem", I blurt out nervously, "I'm Miley".

"I know", he nodded.

Shoot. Now what did I say?

"Oh Well then, how about we introduce ourselves again. Just for the heck of it", I stuttered stupidly. I'm such an idiot.

But to my surprise, he smiled, and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Nick".

I shook his hand trying not to get lost in his beautiful, limitless eyes. "Miley", I said in return. I chose the shortest possibly way to get my point across.

Suddenly, a random guy ran up and ruined our moment. "Hello! Do you want a hug?", he smiled weirdly.

"Um…do I know you?" I asked confused.

"Shut up, Joe", Nick said, embarrassed. He shoved him to the side and looked back at me. "That's Joe. The records say he's my brother but we really picked him up on the side of the road".

I giggled.

"Hey!" Joe feighed anger and stomped back to the other curly haired dude.

"Anyways", Nick rolled his eyes at his brother and turned his attention to me. "So…"

Suddenly ANOTHER guy ran up and tapped Nick's shoulder. "Dude, we gotta go get ready for the show".

"Shoot", Nick said hurridly, pulling out his phone. He tossed it to me. "Add you number".

I quickly pulled my out of my jeans pocket and handed it to him. "Ditto".

I added my number and slowly typed in my name. M-I-L-E-Y. I saved it and shut the phone. When he finished typing in his number, he handed the phone back to me and I dropped his Blackberry Storm into his palm.

"Dude, come on!", Joe yelled, grabbing Nick's arm and dragging him away.

Still facing me Nick, pointed at me as he stumbled aimlessly backwards, "Call me. Text me". He tripped slightly, but regained his balance quickly, "Promise?"

My heart fluttered. "Promise".

With that he waved and turned around in time to run around the corner and out of sight.

Ashley caught up with me. Smoothing her wispy gray-blue dress she smacked me on the back. "What was that all about? Leave your best friend hanging while you go talk to some curly haired kid?"

"He's 15, same as me", I said defensivly.

Ashley noticed the twinkle in my eye, and grinned. "Ohhh, I get it. You LIKE him".

But I ignored her. Leave it to Ashley to state the obvious.

I gazed after where Nick had disappeared to.

I was in love.

**Gah that was awful! I'm sorry guys. If you do like well then, THANKS! But if u don't well then just know, I think it's bad. But if you like it, I'll continue. Let me know.**


	2. Bruises

**SECOND CHAPTER!! I didn't think id b writing this cuz I thought the first chapter sucked but if you guys like it, ill write more. Thanks for making me feel special guys :-D also thanks to Nileyliveson for the nice review—it meant a lot to me…and as an added bonus I was eating Mac and cheese when I read it! Lol enjoy this chapter!**

**PRESENT:**

I missed him.

I never thought I'd be at this point. I'm starting to slip again, and I don't exactly feel strong enough to deal with it.

I miss my Nick. I miss being happy. I miss writing happy love songs. Not sad breakup songs.

And that other girl. Selena.

I have nothing against her. I hate that everyone is picking and choosing sides. If it's not a big deal to me and Selena, why should it be a big deal to everyone else.

She and her friend, Demi have been so nice to me.

It doesn't hurt me that she and Nick are dating. It hurts that he bounced back so fast. But that's not Selena's fault. Or Demi's. Neither of them knew we'd be friends.

But lately I'm starting to drift away from them. Everybody actually. I'm lonely, and sad, and depressed, and I'm not sure I'm ready to really confide in anyone. I don't trust many people. It comes from having a rough time making friends in middle school. I've never been the most secure person.

I guess I don't exactly love him anymore. Not like I used to anyways. But doesn't he care? Don't my feelings matter at all? He never texts me more than just "Hey", which doesn't mean anything at all. Any girl knows that.

I'm sick of having this stupid pity party. I want to move on with my life. Get a new guy, a new best friend, go to the Oscars and feel pretty. And happy. I miss that feeling.

I pick up my cell phone and flip through my contacts until I land on one of my best friends. I click send and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mandy? It's Miley", I say softly.

"Oh, hey Miles. You feeling any better?", she asks sincerely.

"No", I mutter miserably.

"Hold on", Mandy says, "I'll be right over".

She hangs up, and I shut the phone. My life has gone so downhill in the past few months.

And that's pretty bad considering I count my lowest low as being locked in the school bathroom in 6th grade because a bunch of mean girl bullies (Sound familiar? If you've been to Middle School, you know) stole the key from the janitor.

There's a soft knock on the door. "Miley?". Mandy's voice is muffled by the door.

"Come in", I sigh.

She creaks open the door and steps into my room.

I smile slightly, "You brought me a coffee?"

Mandy nods and hands me a Chocolate Monkey latte from Starbucks.

I take a long sip and give her my "Hyper-Caffeinated" face. "I love how you know me".

She laughs and sits down on my floor. "So…You want to talk?"

I set the coffee down on the nightstand beside my bed. "I want to get over him".

She looks at me sympathetically. "Miles, I don't want you to get hurt again".

I cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes. "I'm not", I huff, "I just-". I stop and droop, my head falling into my hands. "Oh who am I kidding", I sob, "I'll never get over him".

"Miley", Mandy gets up and wraps her arms around me in a hug.

Best. Friend. Ever.

"Your strong", she says quietly, "Your capable. Your sweet and funny and pretty and the best friend anyone could ask for".

She looks at me, with big honest eyes. "I think you needed to hear that".

I smile. "Oh, Manders, I'm not that pretty".

"You are too!" she disagrees, "I'd _kill_ for hair like yours".

"Are you kidding?" I ask in disbelief, "I LOVE your hair!".

"Do you love getting smacked with pillows?" she grins and grabs a pillow off my bed and promptly whaps me over the head with it.

"Ow!" I giggle. I grab another pillow and we laugh and jump around, smacking eachother with the pillows.

We are random people. Deal with it.

I'm starting to feel a little better about life. Mandy always makes me feel better. She helped me get out of my crazy little funk after Nick broke up with me.

Although that is when I kind of lost it for that little stretch of time. But trust me, that phase is over. And I'm not going back.

It wasn't Mandy's fault. It was mine. I was feeling too adventurous, and rebellious, and angry at Nick to even think about what I was doing.

Luckily, Mandy gave me the wake up call I needed.

I wack Mandy with the pillow.

"Oops!", I laugh.

We are laughing hysterically. I have no idea what the heck were even doing.

When suddenly I trip,

And I fall into the book shelf, knocking over the picture frame with Nick's photo in it.

I watch it fall, slowly, hit the ground,

And shatter into a thousand pieces.

**I had no idea what to put for this chapter. So I came up with this. Just so you know, I'll be alternating chapters between past and present. Thanks for the reviews you guys. They really mean a lot to me. Seriously.**

**  
Stay Tuned!**


	3. This Love

**Wow I am so excited…I get to write a third chapter for this story!! Thanks soo much for your reviews guys, they really mean a lot to me. Please review!**

**FLASHBACK:**

Okay, so maybe I fell a little bit too hard for him.

But wouldn't you? I thought it was love at first sight. That night, after the Charity Concert, I went home, and he called me. My heart nearly leaped.

"Hello?" I say, answering the phone, my heart pounding.

"Hey, Miley? It's me, Nick".

I grin from ear to ear. "Oh, hey Nick. What's up?"

"Well, me and some friends are going out to dinner tonight…you wanna come?" he pauses, then adds, "You can bring someone if you want".

"I'd Love-" I stop and frown. "Hold on".

I place my cell facedown on the comforter and run downstairs to my mom. She was in the kitchen, chopping carrots.

"Hey, Mom", I say, breathlessly, "One of my uh…friends…wants to know if I can go out to dinner with them".

My mom puts down the knife and turned to me, "I don't know, Miley. You have to get up pretty early tomorrow".

No way. I _had_ to go to this dinner. Just had to. "Please?" I beg, "I won't stay out super late. I'll even get Brandi to go with me. Please?" Brandi is my older sister.

Mom sighs and picks up the knife again. "All right. Fine. But be back by 10!"

"Kay!" I call racing back upstairs. I pick up the phone.

"I can go", I sigh.

"Great", I can practically hear his smile. "Uh, I'm not sure I can exactly pick you up at your house or anything".

"No problem", I blurt, a little too quickly, "My sister can drive me, as long as she can stay with us for dinner".

"Sure", he says, "Why not?"

I spend like, half an hour trying clothes on.

"Miley!" I can hear Brandi shouting, "We're going to be late! Hurry up!"

"Almost done!" I yell back, for the umpteenth time.

I can practically see her sighing in frustration.

I look around my room. Two words: Disaster Area.

Clothes are strewn everywhere. Jeans, dresses, skirts, shoes, tops, and pretty much everything I've tried on that night, swamped in piles on my bed, the floor, gathering near the bathroom.

I have no idea what to wear. I've never had this problem in my life.

I rub my weary eyes, and look up.

My eyes fall on a pair of black Juicy sweatpants.

They're perfect.

Finally, 15 minutes later I come downstairs in my sweatpants, white tee shirt, long gold necklace, and black Converse sneakers.

"Cute", Brandi says. I notice she's wearing jeans, but whatever, this isn't her relationship anyways.

"Come on, Smilers", she says.

I wonder how many nicknames I'll have in my lifetime.

As soon as I saw him, I felt that same leap in my heart from when he called me.

"Hey", he says, eyes twinkling, "You like nice".

This is a total OMG moment. "Thanks", I muster.

After dinner, me and Brandi drive home. I change into my favorite pajamas—silky blue shorts and a white tank top. I pull my hair into a ponytail and I'm about to go to bed, when my cell rings.

It's Nick. "Hi. I felt like calling you. Sorry, if I'm bothering you".

Aww…how considerate. "It's cool", I say smoothly, "What's up?"

We talk

And laugh,

And talk some more,

Until I notice how deliriously tired I feel. I glance at the alarm clock beside my bed, and my eyes bulge out.

4:37 am.

"Uh, Nick?" I say softly, "Not to be rude, but I gotta hit the hay. It's 4:30 in the morning and I have to get up really early tomorrow."

"Geez, is it really that late? I mean early—I mean…well, you know what I mean"

I laugh. "Good night, Nick".

"Good night, Miley".

We both hang up and I turn out the light. I feel like I've been reduced to mush. Mush, who's totally and completely in love.

I lay awake in the dark for a while, smiling. When I finally fall asleep, I'm still clutching the phone in my hand.

I hold it close to my heart.

And I dream about him.

**Aww…aren't they cute?? Well, next chapter is back into the Present. Keep reading!! Please review!**


	4. Broken Hopes

…**And here we are back in the present!! Hey, I'm watching Grease-would you believe I never saw it??-anyways not done with it yet but I decided to take a break for a little to write this.. hope you like it!**

PRESENT:

Mandy looked at the broken glass, her jaw dropped open. She let the pillow slip from her fingers, and fall to the floor.

"No", I whisper. I reach to slide the photo out from under the glass, but there's already a big scratch across it.

"No!" I cry, hot tears beginning to slip down my cheeks. "Haven't I dealt with enough?"

"Miley", Mandy kneels down next to me, and gives me a huge bear hug. "I-I can't stand that he's making you so upset". She looks at me, her eyes sad. "What happened to Smiley Miley?"

This makes me cry harder. I look at my wrist. At the simple, but beautiful pearl bracelet. Nick had picked it out himself, bought it himself.

I never took it off, except when I took showers or went to the pool, because I wanted to keep it forever.

"Hey…Mi?" Mandy stands up and grabs a dust pan from the corner of my room. She kneels down and begins to sweep up the tiny shards of glass.

I feel like the glass is stabbing me in the heart. "What?" I whimper, miserably.

"I just…I can't…I don't want you to have to through this every day. While he lays around! Couldn't care less! Don't you care at all? I mean, Miley, he-" She stops when she notices the pleading look in my eyes.

"Just stop, Mandy", I whisper.

Mandy looks down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry", she murmers, "I guess I just want somebody to blame for taking away the old you".

I nod. "I know. But it's not Nick's fault. I mean he was only…" I trail off. In a way it was his fault—I wouldn't be acting like this if he hadn't of broken up with me. But at the same time, it wasn't.—If he'd kept his real feelings from me, things would have gone much, much worse.

"Nick's a good guy", Mandy says, "But he's got so much on his mind, that his reflex is to forget the past".

I sigh. "At least he didn't use the, 'We can still be friends', line on me."

Manders smirks. "Or text message breakup you".

I smile, "If he'd of done that, he wouldn't have know what'd hit him".

We laugh, even though it wasn't really true. I'd never be able to hurt Nick.

We're silent for a while. "For a while, I thought you two were meant to be", Mandy says softly.

My eyes burn with tears, but I push them back. "Me too", I breathe, "Me too".

Suddenly, Mandy sits up straight. "Hey, Miles? What time is it?"

I look at the alarm clock beside my bed. "11: 45 am. Why?"

Mandy stands up and throws the broken glass in the trash can. "Oh geez, I forget I have something to do. I'm sorry, Miley".

I sigh, "It's alright, Mandy".

She gives me a quick hug. "I'll call you later".

She leaves. I sigh again, and pick up my cell phone.

I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

But I have no new messages.

Why do I even bother?

I'm about to get out my script for next weeks episode of Hannah Montana when my phone rings.

I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Miley, it's Selena. I have some bad news".

"What?"

"I think somebody hacked into your YouTube".

**That was kind of a bad ending but you know what? I tried, so if u don't like it, deal. No jk, I hope you like it…**

**Stay tuned!!**

**Please review!**


	5. My Girl

**We go together like rama lama lama ke ding a de dinga a dong remembered for ever like shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom…sorry song stuck in my head…sorry for taking a while to update…here your chapter!!  
**

**FLASHBACK:  
**

After our first date, we were inseparable.

Every morning, I get up at 5 am to go to the set of Hannah Montana. I stop by his house, just to say hi.

When I get home, or if I have the day off, I usually ride my bike. Nick likes to walk beside me with his guitar.

Now, I rode my green bike slowly down the street. Nick strolls beside me, strumming his guitar softly. He hums under his breath.

"Are you ever gonna actually sing something?" I tease.

Nick looks at me and smiles. Then he starts to sing "My Girl", but he changes the words.

"Miley, Miley….'talkin bout, Miley".

I laugh, even though inside I'm beaming.

He grins widely, but continues the song anyways.

I can't keep the smile off my face.

Before I know it, we've made it to the neighborhood playground. Since it's starting to get late, it's deserted. I hop off my bike, and Nick sets his guitar down before he follows me to the swing set. We both sit and swing, slightly.

He jumps up, and looks at me.

"I love your eyes".

Okay. A little random…but who cares? He loves my eyes!!

"Thanks", I say, "I like yours too".

He smiles and looks at the setting sun over my shoulder. He squints his eyes at it.

Then he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a silver necklace.

There's something on the end of it. He hands it to me, and sticks his hands in his pocket.

It's a dog tag. Just like the one he has.

"I got one for you…so you'd always have me with you", he whispers.

My eyes water with surprised, and happy tears. "Th-th-thanks", I stutter.

I stand up and drop the necklace into the palm of his hand, "Will you help me put this on?"

He grins and nods. I turn around and lift my curly brown hair of my neck. Nick reaches around my neck and laces the necklace on.

It feels perfect the second it touches my skin.

He clasps it and I turn around.

"Well?" I ask, "How does it look?"

"Fantastic", he murmurs.

I smile, my Smiley Miley smile, and hug him.

"Thanks", I whisper.

We linger for a moment, before I pull back and look him in the eyes.

He looks into mine.

We both lean forward,

Until the space between our lips closes.

**So miley and nick kissed…awww. Anyways hope u liked this extremely short chapter (sorry!) and I'll update faster next time! Please review…**

**Hey I just realized I put "inseparable" and "…looked him in the eyes" I used to jonas songs! Ha! I crack myself up! Am I crazy or what?? Jk please stay tuned! **


	6. Scream

**Okay so hey, hi thanks for the reviews – especially nileyliveson. Thank you so much heres the next chapter.**

PRESENT:

I flip open my laptop and turned it on faster than you could say 'mint chocolate chip' (But why would you be saying that anyways?)

As I click on the internet icon and slowly type in , my heart pounded. _Okay, relax, Miley,_ I tell myself, _It can't be that bad._

Oh, who am I kidding, it has to be bad. When is it ever a good thing when your friend calls you and tells you that your YouTube was hacked.

Slowly (Stupid MSN!) the site appears on the page. My breath catches in my throat.

It says one of my new updates – was that I was dead.

Well,

This can't be good.

I swallow the lump in my throat and continue to read.

"I'm not dead!" I yell at the screen, as the page goes on to state that I was hit by a truck on my way to Hannah Montana one early morning.

Who would do this to me? And why?

Suddenly, my phones ringing (my ringtone is Shake It) and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Milerz? It's Mandy. I just saw the YouTube".

I choke, "Where are you?"

"Internet Café on Main Street. I went there to chat with my friend on AIM. You know, Callie? From Ireland? We set up a time to chat like, four weeks ago. But I checked out YouTube first, to see if Fred had made a new video".

There's a pause. "He didn't".

I rub my eyes. "Who would do this?".

"I don't know, Miley. I really don't know". She sighs, "I'll fix it, Miles, don't you worry about it".

"Thanks, Mandy".

"Anytime. See you soon".

I run a hand through my hair. "You too. Bye".

We both hang up. I groan, and throw the phone onto the floor (But not so that it would break. Then where would I be?)

I close my eyes, and fall onto my bed, face first into the pillow.

I scream into it until my voice is hoarse and my sobs take over.

Why do I always end up crying?

It isn't fair.

**ok, so maybe Im not too good with endings, but anyways this chapter was fun to write, so I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**  
Stay Tuned.**


	7. Choices

**NEW CHAPTER!!! Thanks for your reviews!!! I have so much fun writing this…its tons of fun. Anyway please enjoy and please review!!**

**FLASHBACK:**

I'm smitten.

Nick and I have been for at least 2 months now, and things couldn't be going better.

Well, okay, that's not exactly true.

We've certainly had our fights. And I guess I can be a bit of a drama queen.

I want to go public about our relationship.

He doesn't.

He got angry last month when I told a reporter, "Nick and I are so close. There's definitely something there", when they asked if we were dating.

"Miley, I thought we talked about this", he shouted, "I thought we weren't going to interfere this with the public".

"But why? Why do we have to keep it a secret?" I cried, tears running down my face.

"Because, it'll ruin everything between us!" He yelled loudly.

"Keeping it private isn't exactly helping, Nick!" I yelled.

"Miley, calm down, stop overreacting!"

"Shut up!" I screamed, "Just shut up!"

He looked at me for a long time, then turned abrubtly and walked away. Once he was several feet away, he started to pace.

I tried not to cry.

Now, a month later, things were still a little stiff, but we were working stuff out and everything was going back to normal.

Sort of.

Today I'm going to the launch party for a new Miu Miu collection.

I'm wearing a sparkly, one sleeved silver dress, with black roses embroidered on it and shiny black heels.

I approach the first reporter, because she's screaming my name the loudest and it's annoying me like heck.

"Miley!" she fake smiles, shoving the microphone in my face.

"Uh…hi", I turn up the corners of my mouth slightly. I hope she doesn't ask about-

"You and Nick Jonas have been seen around town a lot. Are you two dating?"

Oh, god. I want to tell her. I really do.

But Nick. He'll be mad.

But…

My eyes flicker at the bracelet he gave me, the back at the reporter. Back at the bracelet. Then the reporter.

I take a deep breath, and say…

**Sorry to leave you hanging but I have to go! Please review**


	8. Get a Grip

**I'm back…some of you thought you figured out the end of the last chapter…maybe you did…maybe you didn't. But you certainly gave me a lot to consider for the next flashback chapter which by the way, isn't this chapter. Anyways, here we go with the new chapter.**

**PRESENT:**

About 15 minutes after my little sob fest, the phone starts to ring.

It hasn't stopped since.

If I hear 'Shake It' one more time, I'm going to throw my phone out the window.

Literally.

The first one was simple:

"Miley, it's Jenna from Wonderwall online. I'm guessing since you're answering the phone, you're not dead. Care to comment on the scandal?"

"No, not really", I sighed, hanging up the phone. Not two seconds later, the phone rung again.

"What?" I'd barked.

It's been going on for hours and it's driving me crazy. I want to scream at them, "STOP CALLING ME!!"

But I can't. And knowing that I can't makes it worse.

Somebody hacked my YouTube. I don't know who it was which makes me even more angry. Why would someone do that? Who would have such a sick mind to make my life and more worse than it already is?

Who? And _why?_

My fingers clench into fists, my knuckles turning white with fury and frustration. I struggle with my grip on reality. Some people have no grip on it.

My grip is too tight.

I'm constantly affected by others comments, opinions, thoughts and ideas. I never stop to have fun or have a little daydream.

I used to be a dreamer.

When I was with him.

I shake my head, trying to free myself of that painful memory.

_I will not think about him right now. I have to keep focused. I have to…_

I squeeze my eyes shut, and rub my throbbing temples.

Life is hard. Especially when you're a teenager. Especially when you're a teenager that's growing up as a star.

I sigh heavily and wiggle my numb fingers, as the feeling slowly comes back to them with that strange, tingling sensation.

I look up, determined. This problem has caused enough troblem as is, and it's not going to fix itself.

I glance in the mirror. I have a heroic grin sliding across my face.

I won't be pushed around anymore. I'm not losing again.

Not this time.

**Hmm…so either Miley's got her rebellious side back (which can't be good) or shes just not gonna get pushed around again. OH and please take the poll on my profile page. Which do you like better in this story: The past or the present? Please take it and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks so much for reading!!!!!!! :-)**

**Stay tuned.**


	9. Losing You

**It's been a while and I'm sorry. But this chapter im expecting will be hard to write. I want to please all of you but I can't so if you don't like this chapter, well then I'm sorry. **

I'm all happy, feeling full of pride when I go home that night.

I did what Nick wanted. I told the reporter that we were just friends.

It killed me on the inside, but that side affect was totally worth the wonderful, pleased feeling I have now. I know that Nick will be happy with the choice I made.

Secretly, on the inside, I'm hoping it will fix everything that's happened between us lately.

I run into my house and upstairs, quickly changing out of my couture and slipping on jeans and a t shirt.

I race down the stairs and out the front door, running a few houses down the road to his house.

I rap my fist nervously on his front door. My heart pounds. My hands shake. My-

The door swings open. He's standing there, a grim expression on his face.

His face looks gray.

"Miley", he says seriously, "We need to talk".

~*~

We sit on his porch, rocking back and forth gently on the porch swing.

This time he doesn't hold my hand.

"Miley", he begins.

I can't bear to look in his face.

"I…I've been thinking about it for a while", he continues.

Nick sighs, "And I think maybe, we need a break".

I suck in my cheeks, eyes burning with tears.

"It's not that I want to break up with you", he adds quickly, "I just…maybe…just so the press doesn't—"

"But I told the reporter today that we were just friends, for you", I say flatly.

Nick's face pales. "You did?"

I nod gently. A tear, to my annoyance, slips down my cheek.

"Oh, Miles", he says sadly, "I don't want to break up with you, and this is even harder now that you told me that". He pauses and looks up at the moon.

Then back at me. "Our lives are both crazy right now. Maybe we should just give it a little time. We're not breaking up, we just need some space now. Is that ok?"

He looks at me, intently.

I blink back my tears and look up at him.

"Yeah", I choke, "Ok".

"Miles, are you sure you'll alright?", Nick says, like maybe he made the wrong choice.

"Yeah", I try to sound upbeat but I'm failing miserably, "I'm fine".

I need to get out of here. Like, _now._

"Nick", I whisper, standing up, "I have to go".

"I'm sorry, Miley", He murmurs, tears fogging his voice.

Nick stands up and gently gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Oh, god, why did he do that? I'm going to cry right in front of him.

The tears start falling.

"See you later", I whisper, feeling my heart droop.

I turn and run down the path, as fast as I can. My tears turn into real crying, sobs.

At this moment, I don't think I know the difference between my tears and rain.

I only turn once to look back at Nick.

He's standing on the porch, watching me.

He's crying.

I turn back around and keep running, bawling now, more than I ever have.

I want to get home. I want to be with my mommy. I want Nick to love me. I want him not to cry.

I want everything to be okay again.

Ugh.

Emotions totally suck.

As I race up the driveway of my house, only one thought crosses my mine.

_So much for being happy._

**Don't worry, I promise, Miley and Nick are not over. Just temperarly. Okay, so please review and I hope u liked this! **

**  
Stay Tuned**


	10. I Haven't Forgotten

**This is so much fun 2 write and u guys have been so nice with the reviews I thought I'd update this one before I update my other one.**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. This story is just a figment of my imagination. In no way is this story true. It is just a story written for fun.**

**Ok, enjoy!**

PRESENT:

I sat up off my bed, anger suddenly flashing in my eyes. Flinging open the closet door, I grab my favorite pair of dark denim jeans, a grey tee shirt with black lettering on that says 'United' and slip them on. Shoving on my black converse, I slam the closet door closed, and run down the steps, and out the door.

As I'm running, and the adrenaline builds, I realize, I haven't been to this place in forever, but yet I know the way by heart.

Finally, I stop to breathe and look up.

Oh my god.

I'm in front of his house.

I'm in front of Nick's house.

I rub my eyes and look again, just in case I'm seeing things.

I'm not.

_Well_, I think, _this has to mean something._

And I bravely stomp up his front door.

I take a deep breath

And knock on the door.

I wait a few heart pounding moments before the door swings open.

It's Kevin.

"Miley?" He asks, like he can't believe his eyes.

"Hi", I smile weakly.

Uh oh, here goes my confidence.

_And my lunch_, I add in my head as my stomach churns.

"You, uh, want to talk to, um, Nick?" Kevin continues, like he already knows the answer.

I can't seem to talk anymore so I just nod.

"Hold on", he says, and disappears into the house for a moment, leaving the door hanging slightly open.

I can hear him talking to Nick. I hear, "It's _who?_", and "Are you sure?"

And then I hear heavy footsteps, coming to the door.

The door creaks open.

And…

"Miley?" Nick whispers, "Is that really you?"

I laugh nervously. "It's me".

"Whoa", he says, "I mean, you just look so different".

"You to", I say, and it's true. Nick is so much taller, and his hair is shorter now. Not so much in his eyes.

"So, um", he begins, clearing his throat, "You want to talk or something?"

I nod, and struggle to keep my throat from closing up. "Ye-yeah".

We sit down on the porch swing. The same place where Nick told me he needed a break.

I was glad we hadn't broken up here.

"So", Nick sighs heavily.

"So", I repeat.

"Miley-"

"Nick-"

We both speak at the same time.

"You go", I say.

He takes a deep breath. "Miley, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry things didn't work out because I know they could have if I had taken you more seriously. I really, really liked you. It was the first time I'd ever loved someone like I'd loved you. I wish I'd taken the time to actually listen to you. I did in the beginning, but once we started to argue, I guess I was afraid that if I did what you wanted, I'd lose you. I thought our relationship would have a better chance of surviving if we followed my plan. Then when you went to the premiere that night, I thought you were just going to go right ahead with what you wanted to do, and tell the reporter we were dating. So I decided in my head, the next time I saw you, I'd end it". He stops to breath, and continues,

"But when I saw you, I just couldn't—couldn't do it. I couldn't break up with you. Maybe my mind said I could, my heart wasn't letting me. But I was so set on it that I decided just to give us a break. I was just being stubborn. And stupid. And then when Selena came into the picture, I thought maybe she'd help me feel better about losing you. Sure, she was nice, funny, sweet and very talented. But she wasn't you. So we kind of turned into just friends, if you know what I mean."

"Miley", he says, looking at me with sad eyes, "I wish I had never been so stupid, or stubborn. I wish I'd listened to you when I still had the chance. I'm so, so sorry for being such an idiot".

I hope my jaws not hanging open. Because I'm flabbergasted. Shocked. Astonished. Whatever you want to call it.

"Nick", I whisper, "I-I-I had no idea".

And then I swallow, and murmur, "I'm sorry".

Oh, god, I'm going to start crying.

"Miley", Nick says, reaching for my hand, "Don't cry. It's not your fault".

"But Nick!" I blubber, tears beginning to slide down my cheek, "I came here to yell at you for ruining my life! And it wasn't even your fault!"

"It's okay", he murmurs, and I look up into his eyes.

And before I can do or say anything else, he leans over to me and kisses me, square on the lips.

And to be honest, life hasn't felt this magical since we were together.

**Hope you liked it!! Please review!! Thanks again and keep reading. Tell me wat u think!!! **

**Stay Tuned.**


	11. The Perfect Day

**YAY!!!!!! Another chapter!!!! Ugh my computer is being so slow nd its driving me nuts oh well here we go!**

**Please review**

**FLASHBACK:  
**

I swear to you this week has been pure agony.

How am I supposed to live without my Nick?

I tried to tell myself that I didn't need him. That I could be independent and live on my own.

It didn't work.

Now as I sit on the jet that will take me to Washington DC, I feel slightly annoyed with myself. Here I am, on my way to the White House (A/N: are u supposed to capitalize that??) to sing the National Anthem for the Easter Egg Roll, for the president and his wife, and here I was feeling sorry for myself.

As the jet descends, I take a deep breath and tell myself that I'm going to make the best of this day. I'm going to get out there and have fun. I promise that I will. I know I will.

In a few minutes, I'm standing on the very same stage where the president gives his speeches. I sing the National Anthem as beautifully, and soulfully as possible.

I guess performing gives me a happy high. :-)

I smile as I watch the little kids running happily around the big lawn, gleefully finding colored eggs.

I wonder if I was ever as emotionally free as they are.

Something about watching those little kids makes me feel really good inside.

I shake the hands of all the kiddies who are swarming me (mostly little girls) and try to make them feel special—try to make myself feel special.

To see there little faces light up in huge grins when I give them a hug, or sign their eggs and their books, fills me with warmth. I feel happy. Just like I promised myself I would.

With a newfound giddiness, I skip and jump and twirl, laughing at my own randomness. I take a picture with two people dressed up like Minnie and Mickey Mouse for no reason, other than pure enjoyment. I help a little girl find a pink egg on the lawn.

I even do some back handsprings on the East Lawn. Now that's pretty exhilarating.

And then as if on cue, I turn around.

And he's there.

My Nick is there too.

And just like that, without saying anything at all, we're together again, like we'd never been apart. It felt like it was the first time I'd seen him in years. All the pain, anger, confusion, and hurt I'd been feeling since he'd decided we needed a break, evaporated the moment he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me like he was never going to let go.

We spend the rest of the day laughing and joking, smiling for cameras, happily talking to the bubbly little kids, and just genuinely enjoying ourselves.

And I decide that everything is going to be okay. I know it won't last forever. It might not last very long at all.

But for now, everything, absolutely ever part of my world is right.

It's all because of Nick, and his beautiful, glowing, mysterious eyes.

And then I realize that I have fallen more in love with Nick , than I had ever felt before.

Thinking this, a smile spreads across my face,

I throw my arms around his neck and lean in to give him a kiss.

And I don't care at all who sees.

**I bet ur all happy…they r together again!! But I have 2 give some of the upcoming of the story away so you won't leave me after a sad chapter. Like real life, miley and nick are going to break up. But I promise, they will be getting back together. Okay? Okay. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! **

**:-)**

**Stay tuned.**


	12. Falling All Over Again

**Mmhhmmm this story is so much fun 2 write!! **

**Please review**

**PRESENT:**

I pull back from the kiss half shocked, half dazzled.

"I…what…you…huh??" I sputter, mouth tingling in excitement.

Nick's face flushes red. "Look Miley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable—"

"No!" I yelp, "I mean, do you think…"

I trail off. Oh god, how am I supposed to say this?

"Miles, I'm sorry for everything that's happened. But I still really, _really _like you. In fact sometimes I think I—". He stops abruptly , looking down at his hands in embarrassment.

"What?" I press him.

"It's nothing", Nick mutters.

"Come on. You can tell me", I whisper reassuringly.

He sighs, and looks up at me, half smiling. "I think I'm in love with you".

My heart stops.

"Really?" I whisper, softly.

He nods, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Nick". I blubber, tears forming in my eyes.

And suddenly his arms are around me and I'm holding onto him for dear life.

"Thanks", I murmur after a while.

Eyes glittering, Nick pulls back, and brushes my hair away from my face.

"I'm just sick of living like this. Why is everyone out to get me?" I sigh.

His eyes fade, as he starts to feel my pain. Everything I've felt in the past year. The excruciating jabs and jeers that had been shot at me, the horrible crushed and broken feeling I'd had since Nick had broken up with me, and the terrible sadness that had stabbed me in the heart after my scandalous little downfall period. Ever since he'd broken my heart, things had pretty much been a landslide.

I was about to turn 16 years old, for gods sake, and I wasn't even happy. I mean seriously, I was going to have a birthday party with my fans, family, and friends in freaking Disney World, not to mention that my actual birthday would fall on the night of the American Music Awards. So why was I still so hung up about Nick?

Oh. My. God.

"Nick", I whisper weakly, "I think I love you too. Without you, I'm completely reckless because it tears me up inside. Oh, my—"

I grab my head and groan. Love is so confusing.

"Miley, are you alright?" he asks concerned.

I nod, head still in my hands.

He looks off into the sky, which is growing close to sunset.

"Come on", he whispers, "There's something I have to show you".

Nick grabs my hand, and before I can say a word, were flying down the steps and he pulls me into the backyard.

He plops down beneath a big willow tree, and lies down.

He pats the ground beside him, and I lie down beside him.

"What?" I giggle.

"Look", he whispers, pointing at the sky.

I look up, and gasp at the beautiful sunset painting its way across the sky. I have never seen anything like it before.

In a moment it's over and the sun dips below the horizon, instantly chilling the air.

I shiver and Nick wraps his leather jacket around my shoulder.

I feel warm, inside, and out.

I sigh, and tiredly lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arm around me, resting his head on the grass, so that it just barely overlaps my hairs.

He kisses my head as I start to fall asleep, and I smile as I doze off.

The last thing I hear before my eyes shut is

"I love you, Miley".

**Aw that made me happy. That may possibly be the longest chapter I have so far. Oh well hope you like it.**

**Please review!!**

**Stay tuned**


	13. As I Am

**Aw okay so I had some trouble with this chapter but hope you like it!!**

**FLASHBACK:**

Love is so crazy.

It's a rollercoaster. I would know. I'm riding it right now. Right now everything's going smoothly, but I'm so freaked that the rides going to take a dip again, that I'm acting paranoid.

I lay on my bed. It's a rainy Saturday morning. I don't have to be at work for another three hours so I take the time to pull out my notebook and try to at least start a new song.

You see, the first Hannah Montana album debuted at the top of the charts. So everyone is going to be expecting a lot from the second record.

But this wasn't just any CD. This album wouldn't just be me singing songs from the TV show. It wouldn't just be me singing songs while wearing a plastic-y blonde wig.

This would be a double CD record. One disc would be Hannah Montana 2. Songs my character sang throughout the 2nd season.

The second disc was all me.

It was to be titled, Meet Miley Cyrus.

This time, nobody would be writing songs for me. This time I was determined to be the one writing the songs, about my own life and want and yearning.

I already had a few songs, like "Girls Night Out" which I'd written to make myself smile after Nick and I decided to take our break.

But almost immediately after I finished that song, I wrote "Right Here" about how even if Nick and I were going through a rough spot, I'd always be there for him, whenever he needed me.

Plus, there had been "I Miss You", which I'd written practically in tears about how much I missed my Pappy.

And of course, my personal favorite, "Good and Broken" which really had no meaning to it, but something about it told me not to give up, and that I could do anything I believed in if I had hope.

But after that, I became stumped. And as I lay on the bed, tapping my pencil mindlessly against the lined white notebook paper, I have nothing to write.

I keep writing songs about him. Nick, I mean. I don't know why. Do all girls write songs when they are in love?

I sigh and lift up the pencil. I decide to write the first thing that pops into my head.

I write,

_Gonna stay in bed today._

Um. Okay. Not sure where this one is going.

_Cause I can't stand the light._

_Don't know why I get so down._

_  
_Hmm…I pause for a moment, thinking. Then quickly, I scribble the thoughts in my head.

_I won't be much fun tonight,_

_And I can't believe,_

_You still want to hang around me._

By now, I have it flowing. Heart pumping I continue the song.

_It's not so pretty all the time, but you don't mind._

_  
To you, it's all right._

I smile and write out the chorus.

_As I am,_

_Is how you take me._

_Never try to push or make me different.  
When I talk, you listen to me._

_As I am,_

_Is how you want me and,_

_I know I've found the piece that's missing,_

_I'm looking at him._

I smile, and finish the rest of the song.

Once I'm done, I grab my guitar, and sit it down next to me, prepared to sing the entire thing.

_Gonna stay in bed today  
Cuz I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe you still wanna hang around me  
It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's alright_

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him

Not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than me myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got  
It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cuz it falls into place

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him

Face to face  
Eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him

Found the pieces missng  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am  
Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am.

I grin widely, and turn the page of my notebook to write a new song. I'm feeling inspired now and this moment cannot be wasted.

I smile again and hum under my breath.

"_As I am…"_

_  
_I couldn't wait for him to hear it.

I just knew he'd love it.

Grabbing my guitar, I hopped off the bed, notebook in hand. I bounded down the stairs and down the street to his house.

To my surprise, he's sitting on the porch swing, strumming his own guitar.

"Nick!" I call, rushing up beside him, out of the rain.

I plop down beside him and smile, setting up my guitar.

"I wrote you another song", I blurt excitedly, "And I want to play it for you".

**Sorry that was kind of a dumb chapter. Anyways hope you liked it anyways.**

**Please review.**


	14. Three Little Words

**O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****o****o****o ****Sorry idk why I did that…oh well I hope it turns out like its supposed to.**

**FLASHBACK:  
**

Nick grins at me and sets his guitar down beside me.

I ignore my sopping hair and began to play my guitar.

After I finished singing "As I Am" for Nick, I looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" I ask.

He smiles. "It's great, Miles. Nice job".

Nick leans over to hug me, his hands getting caught in my wet hair. Next thing I know, he's pulling me closer, and he kisses me gently.

_Love, love, love, love…_

"Woah!" someone shouts.

I jump back startled.

It's Joe.

"Wow, little bro", he says, slapping a blushing Nick on the back, "Looks like your having a hot day!"

"Joe!" I shout.

"Sorry", Joe shrugs.

I do the mature thing, and stick my tongue out at him.

Nick laughs.

Joe scoffs, and turns to open the door to the house. "Fine then. I'll just go back inside".

He goes back into the house, leaving Nick and I alone again.

"Anyways", I say looking back at Nick, "What were you playing?"

Nick gives me a half smile and begins to play his guitar and sing:

_Miley's someone special who,_

_When I'm feeling blue,_

_Can chase away the stormy skies _

_And make the sun shine through._

_And when I'm feeling happy,  
Miley comes to share,_

_The laughter and the golden times._

_No matter when or where._

At this he began to play more soulfully, a spark of passion in his eyes.

_We dream some dreams together, _

_We dream some dreams apart._

_I'll love her forever,_

_Cause she lives in my heart._

He slowed his singing and played the last few notes. At this point, tears had sprung into my eyes.

_I'll love her forever,_

_Cause she lives in my heart._

"Oh, Nick" I smile through the blur of my tears. I reach for him, and wrap him a tight hug.

I feel like I never want to let go.

Nick runs his fingers through my still damp curls, and kisses my cheek.

In my mind, a voice is saying, "Listen to your father! You can't trust boys!"

But my heart is saying, "Nick's not just any boy. He's _the_ boy."

I go with my heart and whisper in his ear,

"I love you".

And I really, truly mean it.

**I liked this chapter—anyways just so you know, I don't own the song Nick sang: it's from a book called "A Song For Jeffery". All I did was change the Jeffery part into Miley, and change "He'll be my friend forever" into "I'll love her forever". And I do not own As I Am. So anyways, yah.**

**Didja like it???? Huh? Did you??**

**Tee hee! :-)**

**Please review**

**Stay Tuned!**


	15. Finally Made It

**Woohoo!!! Another chapter. Please check out my new Niley story, Lucky. **

**Hey wat do you all think?? KRIS ALLEN IS THE AMERICAN IDOL! I know some of u say that adam deserved it but Kris was just more fit for it. Believe me it was so hard to choose between them. Adam and Kris were both amazing. (I thought it would come down to Kris and Danny G.) But I think the way it turned out was great. Kris is more American idol-ish. You know?**

**Please review!!**

**PRESENT:**

When I woke up the next morning curled up in Nick's arms, the first thought that came into my head was:

_What the hell does this mean?_

"Nick" I mumble into his neck.

"Hmmph", he says in his sleep.

"Nick" I say a little louder.

"What?" He rasps, finally stirring, a bit irritated to be woken up from his slumber.

"We stayed out all night", I say to him.

And suddenly he's wide awake. He sits up and looks at me with big chocolate eyes.

"We what?"

I sigh and say again, "We stayed out here all night".

Nick rubs his tired eyes. "Oh, well…erph, I'm too tired to think".

I smack his arm. "Well then wake up! We've got things to talk about!"

Nick grimaces and closes his heavy eyelids.

"Hey, Miley?" he says finally, eyes still close.

"Yes?"

"Can you slap me?"

I look at him, a confused expression on my face. "Can I what?"

"Can you slap me so that I'll wake up? If I'm going to be talking to you about this, I need to be alert", he whines.

"Well, alright, if you really want me to", I mutter under my breath. I pull back my arm, and let it spring forward, smacking him hard across the cheek.

"Yow!" he shouts, jumping up, rubbing his red cheek.

"Sorry. You told me to do it", I shrug, half lovingly, half that's-what-you-get-when-you-ask-me-to-smack-you.

"Ok", he says, "_Now_, I'm awake. Let's talk".

I let out a deep breath. "So…Where exactly does this leave us?"

Nick looks at me blankly, "What do you mean?"

I stare back at him. "Are you serious? For God's sake Nick, I slept on your chest last night! How could you act like everything isn't corrupted now?"

"Are you saying you didn't miss me?"

"What?!" I sputter, caught by surprise, "No, I just—Nick, stop messing with my head!"

"Sorry", he says. Reaching over, he takes my hand.

"Hm. I remember I used to look in your eyes, and just fall in love with you".

I blink. Okay, random, but touching.

"Sometimes being famous is overrated", I whisper, looking into his eyes. And suddenly, I'm locked in his gaze. I can't tear my eyes off of his deep, dark brown ones. Not that I want to, anyways.

"You can say that again", Nick says, sighing.

He take my other hand. "Miley, I meant it when I said I loved you, you know that?"

I don't hesitate. I just nod.

He laughs for no reason. Usually that would be kind of creepy.

But not when it's Nick.

"Nicky, I can't believe I ever tried to breathe without you". I start to cry happy and relieved tears as I throw my arms around his neck, wrapping him in a hug.

He hugs me back tightly. And then we are kissing, and he is holding me like never wants to let go, and I don't want him to let go, because then this tingling, bubbling, tickling, and warm feeling inside me will go away.

We fall back onto the grass, fingers intertwined, stopping to catch our breath.

And maybe to just take in the world.

We're the few lucky teenagers who have experienced or met their true love very young. I feel like the prettiest girl at the ball in Nick's strong arms.

I breathe in and out for a few seconds.

And then I nuzzle my head into Nick's neck.

Because even if it's only for a few seconds, or a few moments. Even though when we get up off the grass, we'll have a whole new world of problems. Even though we still have a lot of tangles and knots to unravel.

I've finally found the light at the end of the tunnel.

I made it through this long, long journey. I found the hope I was missing. I found the love I was yearning for all this whole long while. I found the person who held the key to making me happy again. I found me.

And you know what? I'm damn proud of myself.

**Alright, sadly enough this story comes to an end soon. 2 more chapters most likely, unless I say otherwise. I'm sorry! I didn't expect it to end so soon!! Thanks to TheNextBestWriter who has been there since day one. Thank you for you support and for making me keep writing when I thought this story was awful. **

**Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed and favorited and alerted this story!! You guys rock!! **

**Thanks to everyone whos been there from the beginning!!!**

**You Rock!!  
stay tuned for Don't Forget Me.**

**Please review**


	16. Really Something

**Wow after this there is only one more chapter!! Its gonna be sad to end this story but im already planning a sequel!! Tell me if your gonna read it!**

**FLASHBACK:**

Today is the day.

Today we release the Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus CD.

I keep forgetting the Hannah Montana part. All I'm thinking about is the Meet Miley Cyrus part.

Soon the whole world will hear my music. _My _music. Not some blonde-haired-popstar music. Mine.

Just thinking about makes a smiles turn on my cheeks, as I sit in the limo on the way to the Virgin Megastore for a CD signing.

I can't wait

I can't wait

I can't wait

I can't-

"Miles!" my daddy calls, "We're here. Time to get out and face the music".

I take a deep breath.

"No kidding" I say to my dad, as I climb out of the limo.

Some security guards hustle me in through this back door, and suddenly I'm behind a door.

In front of it lay the people. The people who have gotten up at 4:30 am (if not earlier) to come get an album signed by me.

Whoa. That's exhilarating.

Heart pounding, I hear the shrieks start chanting "MI-LEY! MI-LEY! MI-LEY!"

The security guard taps my shoulder.

I look at him. "It's show time", he says.

I grin. "You have no idea".

He chuckles, and pats my head. "Your really are some kid, aren't you?"

I shrug. "I guess. I don't really know. I'm only 15. I don't know who I am yet".

He looks at me seriously. "You know more than you think you do".

I stare at him for a while, my mind racing. Finally he shakes his hair, and reaches for the door knob.

"Congratulations", he says turning the knob, "You earned this".

I don't have time to think or say anything about that statement because he opens the door, and suddenly the shrieks get much louder. I look out at the HUGE crowd in amazement.

"This is it", I whisper, taking a seat behind a little table, "This is really it".

I spend two hours making little girls smile by signing CD's and t shirts and pillows and everything else under the sun.

I'm not even looking when the next person steps up.

"Hi, what's your name?" I say reaching over for a new Sharpie.

"Nick".

I snap my head in his direction, completely shocked.

Oh my god, it's Nick.

My smile grows as he shows me the album he's just purchased. He has underlined "As I Am" in black marker.

I stand up slowly, without even thinking. I wrap my arms around him.

He leans in.

And I lean in.

And then…

We kiss. But I think you already figured that out.

I hear a scuffle and I turn to see the hundreds of little girls staring at me.

And then someone claps. Then another and another until the room bursts into applause.

I laugh in amazement, my arm still around Nick, who is smiling like he's never smiled before.

I look behind me. The security guard is clapping too. He smiles at me, and gives me the thumbs up.

I grin back, and then turn back to my audience.

Love is an interesting thing. It can feel like the most sure thing in your life and it can feel like the one wrong thing in your world. You try to convince people that its true and they don't believe you, because they can't feel that sensation that you're feeling inside. Love is like the one thing the world cannot describe. Why is the same love felt about a cheeseburger ("I love cheeseburgers!") felt about a person too? Is it because we truly feel it with our heart? Or is it because our life is an endless circle and its our job to make everything right in it?

I think I figured out the answer.

"Love is magic" I whisper in Nick's ear.

He leans over and kisses me.

The answer to love?

There is no explanation. Part of the magic of love is just believing and becoming who you are in the arms of the one you dream about.

And it that single moment, my heart blossoms.

It's the most glorious, most amazing, most imaginable feeling I could ever possible feel.

I hug Nick a little bit tighter.

If that's even possible.

**WOO!! Only one more chapter left of Don't Forget Me and its going to be an epilogue. Stay tuned for a sequel and thanks for being AMAZING!!**

**Thanks to Nileyliveson, TheNextBestWriter, fallingstar2008, and dizzydanfan for sticking out this story from the beginning when I hated the first chapter. Y'all rock!**

**Thanks for EVERYONE that reviewed or favorited or whatever…thanks!!**

**:-)**


	17. Dreaming

**Saddest day ever…this is the last chapter(well, epilogue) of Don't Forget Me.**

**  
stay tuned for the sequel, ****Now That You've Remembered****. I'm totally excited to start writing it.**

**Again thanks to everyone who's support has helped this story become what it is.**

**Heck I'm not as old as most of you are but you say I'm a better writer than you are! Do you know how that makes me feel?? Thanks so much you guys! Without you, this story wouldn't exist. **

**Okay, ill shut up now. Sorry.**

**Please review!!**

**EPILOUGE:**

I come home that night with a kind of happy-sleepy feeling. Luckily, my parents aren't home, so the lecture that I'm sure I'll get about not coming home last night, is thankfully, delayed.

Upstairs I collapse on my bed in a heap on my bed and almost immeadietly fall asleep.

And then…

_I see myself fall into a empty, echoing, endless room._

_I hear the sound of footsteps on the reflecting white floor and look up to see…_

_Oh my gosh, she looks EXACTLY like me. This is creepy._

_  
"Uh, hi", I say._

"_Hey", she says casually. When she sees my confused expression, she giggles and says, "Oh, of course you wouldn't know what's going on. Silly me. You've just finished yours, haven't you?"_

"_Um…" I say, almost as if it's a question._

"_Wow, you really don't know a lot". She laughs to herself, and sticks out her hand. "Hello, Miley, I'm Past Miley"._

_What the—HUH??_

"_What's going on?" I demand._

"_You're dreaming", says another me, walking over. Althougth this one looks a little older than myself, she still has the same me. "You've finally finished your quest"._

"_It's not a quest!" Past Miley yelps, "It doesn't have a name. It's kind of like a form of 'uniting with yourself' if you must have a title for it"._

_  
"Wow", I say thoughtfully, "Old me was smart"._

"_Yes, I know I am", Past Miley retorts._

_  
I frown. I don't recall being so bossy or being such a know-it-all._

"_I'm Future Miley", the older looking Miley says, "And you are Present Miley"._

"_And this is all important because…?" I ask, irritated._

"_We wanted to congratulate you", Future Miley says, "For doing what few have ever done"._

"_And that thing would be?" I prompt._

_Past Miley grins happily, "You united your past with the present, which will ultimately, reset your future"._

"_For the better", Future Me adds._

_I look at them. "What? How?"_

"_With, Nick", Past Miley says in a sugary sweet voice._

_I blush, and a smile grows on my lips. _

"_Your future was all corrupted because of Nick. But you managed to turn it all back around. You did it. You fixed everything", says Future Miley._

_I see their faces start to fade as the dreams winds to an end._

"_Congrats, baby!" Past Me shouts, voice whirling away, just after hitting my ear._

"_You....really…did…it", they say just before a weird, sparkle dusted, wind swoops me back up into complete darkness._

I sit straight up in bed. Wow, that dream was weird. What did it mean? Why did I have it? What was in store for me?

I ponder it for a moment, then shrug my shoulders carelessly. Who the heck cares? I'm only a teenage girl. Just a kid. What do I know? Why should I care? When you're a kid, nothing is supposed to go right in your life.

After a moment, I grin.

Heck, I'm a teenager in love.

I guess I'm one lucky kid after all.

**And that's the end of Don't Forget Me! This is a sad day, and a happy day, cuz even though its over, I get to start writing the sequel. The sequel will be called, ****Now That You've Remembered****. Stay tuned for it!**

**Please review the last chapter of this story. Boo Hoo!**

**Haha thanks again for sticking it out with me.**

**:-) Stay Tuned for the sequel!**


End file.
